This invention relates generally to a novel device for manufacturing a confection and more particularly to a novel portable donut maker. The instant invention further relates to a modular donut maker which continuously extrudes, fries and delivers the product, as desired, at its point of purchase.
Consumers of prepared foods such as cake, bread and the like have become increasingly conscious of the freshness of the products they purchase. Product freshness is recognized as a pivotal factor in the successful merchandising of cake and bread and the like. These products are known as limited shelf life products, which are subject in many instances to state datestamping regulations. Manufacture of these products usually occurs at a point distant from the retail sites thereof. Therefore, their useful lives are further foreshortened by packaging and transport time.
Consumer confidence in "bakery fresh" goods sold over retail counters is also lacking. In situ manufacture of a product at its point of purchase allays consumer suspicion concerning its freshness and increases consumer confidence in the product, per se, as well as the conditions under which it is manufactured. Accordingly, the present invention satisfies these consumer concerns.